Everything
by Rae Tamwood
Summary: Oneshot. Angela pays a surprise visit to her best friend and a song leads to discoveries that will make her very, very happy. Songfic to “Everything”, by Michael Bublé. R


**A/N-** A little songfic (okay, I'm not sure if it can be considered a songfic, but please do) with one of my favourite songs, "Everything".

I'd like to thank my beta, Megan (writer2519), for her work! XOXO for you! 8D

**Disclaimer-** As much as I'd love to, neither Bones nor the song "Everything" belongs to me. 8( The song belongs to Michael Bublé (or to whoever wrote the music, I'm not sure) and Bones belongs to Fox, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs.

**PS-** In the lyrics, the underlined part is sung by Bones and the plain one by Booth.

* * *

As Ange reached her best friend's kitchen, she started hearing two voices singing. She strained to recognise the song, but gave up and got closer, peaking through the door.

There, preparing dinner was her best friend, Dr. Temperance Brennan, and her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth. They were singing a duet at the top of their lungs while Brennan chopped some vegetables and Booth stirred some pots.

She started listening to the lyrics, watching as the partners sang to each other and acted stage-like. It also didn't escape her observing skills how comfortable Booth acted in her friend's kitchen.

_**You're a falling star; **__**you're the get away car.**__**  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
**__**You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
**_

Angela smiled when she realised how perfect that song for her favourite couple. "_It is true," _the artist thought,_ "She would never admit it, but each time Booth pulls his Charm Smile on her, Bren has to gather all her wits to resist him, I can see it in her eyes, and how no matter how pissed she is at Booth, she always smiles back at him."_

They were so engrossed in their little show they didn't even see their friend standing in the doorway.

_**And in this crazy life;**__** and through these crazy times  
**__**It's you,**__** it's you**__**, You make me sing.**__**  
You're every line**__**you're every word**_

Angela almost squealed Booth spun her friend, pulling her back to his arms, the dinner long forgotten.

_**And you light me up, when you ring my bell.**__**  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
**__**You're every minute of my everyday.**_

She saw how he held Brennan possessively; preparing for the next part of the song, and how she didn't even flinch. Then, he got closer to her face and started again with the lyrics.

_**And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man**__**,  
**__**And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.**__**  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
**__**And you know that's what our love can do.  
**__**  
And in this crazy life**__**, and through these crazy times**__**  
It's you, **__**it's you**__**, You make me sing  
**__**You're every line,**__** you're every word,**_

_**You're everything.**_

"_That is too much for my poor romantic heart_," the woman standing in the doorway sighed when Temperance kissed Booth lightly, and then covered her mouth, hoping they didn't hear her. "_Uh oh…Too late!"_

"Angela! What are you doing here?" The couple parted quickly and Tempe went to the kitchen exit.

"Uuh, ah, I was passing by, and thought it would be nice to come and visit, surprise you a little, so I got in with my spare key."

"You know that I don't like surprises, Angela."

The artist glanced at the man now trying to save dinner from being completely burned and then at her friend.

"Yeah, I wonder why…people might find your dirty little secrets, right? And you should be thankful I'm so excited about this that I won't get mad about you not telling me."

"Uh, I, uh, I don't know what you mean!" Temperance was getting more and more flustered so Booth went to help his partner.

"Look, Angela, don't be so excited, okay? Now, my girlfriend and I are going to have dinner and go to the movies with my son, and we'd really appreciate if you could just go." Tempe looked at him with a grateful look. "I'm sure that tomorrow, as soon as you get to the lab, Bones will be more than happy to tell you all you wanna know, 'kay?"

"Wait, what? I have to go through the interrogation all alone?" Brennan was cross with how easily her boyfriend sold her out. "Booth, that's unfair! I'd rather be tortured in Guantanamo, than facing that! It'd be easier to go through!"

"Well, it will be deserved! You lied to me! All this time I've been trying to get you two together and you have been a couple for God knows how long! I saw how homey and cozy you two were in Bren's kitchen!" She turned specifically to Brennan. "And you're spending the night with the man's son? God, you've been bluffing big time!"

"Look, Ange, I…"

"Don't Ange me! Tomorrow, your dear skeletons will have to wait 'cuz you're going to breakfast with me. Understood, sweetie?" Angela said in her all-business tone.

"Yes, ma'am! I mean, Ange." Tempe knew it was useless to fight.

"Good." Age grinned widely at her friends. "Now, I'll leave you lovebirds alone."

Booth sighed in relief. "Thanks, Angela, you're a dear!"

Walking to the front door, Angela spun on her heels with a cheeky smile.

"Booth, you disappoint me." Her friends shared a confused look, so she continued already half the door. "You're supposed to be good reading people, and it's only after all of these years that you realise how dear I am!"

The door closed on the partners rolling their eyes, both thinking about how much they were going to miss their little secret being…well, a secret!

**

* * *

**So, what did you think? You already did the first R, now, be a dear and do the other! 

Pleaaaaase, pleaaase?? (Sorry, sugar high! 8D)

PS- a cookie for each reviewer…look at my penname, I'm not lying!!!


End file.
